


Picture of Family: Matt and Mar'i

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mar'i and Matt each give a presentation on their family at school. (Year 20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Family: Matt and Mar'i

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine, the rest belongs to DC Comics.

"Next up is Mar'i Grayson." Mrs. Miller said.

Mar'i took a deep breath and walked to the front of her 4th grade class while Mrs. Miller opened her PowerPoint. When she got to the front of the room 42 eyes completely unlike hers were staring back at her. She gulped and looked down at her cards.

"Remember to look at the audience." Mrs. Miller said from behind her desk.

Mar'i nodded and looked up.

"Hi." She cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Mar'i Grayson, and this is my family." She waved at the screen behind her where several pictures were projected with the title My Family.

Mrs. Miller clicked and the screen changed.

Mar'i looked up at the picture and swallowed. "This is my mom. Some of you might know her as Starfire. When I was little I lived with her on New Tamaran but last year, when the fighting got  _really_  bad, she sent me to live with my dad here on Earth." She nodded at the teacher to change the slide.

"This is my dad. His name is Dick Grayson." Mar'i stopped until most of the snickering had stopped. "And this is my step-mom Barbara Gordon-Grayson. I live with them now and my little sister, Annie. She's only my half-sister because we have different moms but that doesn't matter to me." She nodded for the teacher to change the slide.

"On New Tamaran, I'm a Princess, like my mom and it is kind of cool but I like it on Earth better. On Earth, there isn't so much fighting and you don't have to worry about bombs and chemical weapons all the time." The class looked confused when she said chemical weapons but Mar'i didn't notice.

"My mom was busy a lot of the time so I had to be by myself a lot and I got lonely. But here, I always have Annie to keep me company and even if Dad and Barbara are busy they're always  _there_. It's nice." Mar'i said. The teacher clicked the slide again to make sure it was the end.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mar'i?" The teacher asked as she had after everyone's presentations.

"Where is New Tamaran?" One boy asked after the teacher had called on him.

"It's in the Vega system." Mar'i replied.

Mrs. Miller called on a girl asked next. "How old is your sister?"

"She's two." Mar'i replied.

Mrs. Miller limited all the speakers to 3 questions but she was wishing she had stopped at 2 when the third student asked, "Is that why your eyes are so green? Because your mom is from Tamaran?"

"Yes." She replied simply, not seeming fazed.

"Good job Mar'i." The teacher said and she moved back toward her desk. "Next up is Matt Wayne."

Matt passed Mar'i on his way to the front and whispered something to her. The girl smiled so Mrs. Miller didn't say anything about it.

"This is my family." Matt started waving at the screen where a single picture with lots of people was in the center with the My Family title at the bottom.

He waved at Mrs. Miller to change the slide. She suppressed a grin; every kid was different.

"These are my parents." He said. "Bruce and Diana Wayne. They're kind of famous." Matt shrugged and waved for the teacher to change the slide.

"These are my brothers: Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Terry." He said pointing to each. "Dick is the oldest, he's the responsible one." He paused while everyone snickered again. "Jason is the cool one, sometimes he'll pick up me and Terry from school and take us for pizza and let us play vid games." He smiled wide. "Tim is the smart one, he's the one you go to when something breaks, like the computer or the TV. Damian is the serious one and Terry is the mean one." No one could tell but Mar'i rolled her eyes. Matt waved for Mrs. Miller to change the slide.

"These are my sisters: Cassandra, Helena, and Alexandria." He said point to each of the three females in one of the pictures. "Cass is the quiet one, Lena is the girly one but she's at college right now so I don't see her much. And Alex is the smart one, she is the one you go to when you have issues with your homework." He pointed at the other picture on the screen. "These are my sister-in-laws. Barbara is Dick's wife and Stephanie is Jason's wife. They're both pretty cool." A few students looked back at Mar'i and Matt waved at the teacher to change the slide again.

"This is some of the rest of my family." Matt said gesturing at the screen where several pictures were displayed. "My Aunts Donna and Cassie, my nieces Mar'i and Annie, Alfred, and my godparents Uncle John and Aunt Dinah. That's it, any questions?" Matt asked before the teacher could.

"If Mar'i is your niece, how come she doesn't call you Uncle Matt?" A boy asked.

"'Cause I'm only like 2 months older than her. It would be weird." Matt replied and Mar'i nodded in agreement.

"You have a lot of brothers and sisters, does it ever get crowded at your house." Another boy asked.

"No. We have a really big house and not everybody lives there anyway." Matt explained.

"Last question, for Matt." Mrs. Miller said and picked a girl in the front row.

"Who's your favorite? Of your siblings I mean." She asked.

Matt thought for a minute before answering. "I love all my siblings, even the annoying ones, but if I had to pick, I guess Alex."

"Why?" The girl asked before Mrs. Miller could stop her.

"Because she's the nicest." Matt replied.

"Thank you, Matt." Mrs. Miller said. "Good job."

Matt retook his seat next to Mar'i as Mrs. Miller called up the next student. Mar'i was more than his niece, she was his best friend and he knew talking about her family was hard for her. Usually she was brave and outgoing but when it came to her family she wasn't as confident.

Mar'i didn't know but Dick had pulled Matt aside the weekend before Mar'i started school.

" _Matty, can you do me a favor?" Dick had asked._

" _Sure, Dick." Matt had replied excited about helping his oldest brother._

" _Mar'i is going to be starting school on Monday. Can you show her the ropes? Look out for her? Be her friend?" Dick had asked._

" _You didn't hafta ask me to do that, Dick. I was gonna do it anyway. She's family." Matt had said with a shrug._

" _Thanks, Matty. You're a good kid." Dick had said and ruffled his hair._

When the bell rang Matt and Mar'i collected up their stuff and made their way toward the pick-up area where a member of their family was undoubtedly waiting to collect them and Terry. Alex and Damian were in high school and usually stayed after. Damian would drive the two of them home when he was done with fencing practice.

"Hey, Mar'i." Matt said slinging his arm around her shoulders above her backpack. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." She smiled excited.

"I think we have the best family out of our whole class." He whispered loudly.

Mar'i looked at him for a second before her smile widened. "Me too!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please.


End file.
